


Hero

by stacyTHEemo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First chapter is fluff, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut, it's all pretty vanilla, second chapter is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacyTHEemo/pseuds/stacyTHEemo
Summary: Thunder rumbled, shaking your entire house and causing you to stiffen. Stupid weather... you couldn't believe it. Why did it have to rain on Halloween night?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on deviantART.

Thunder rumbled, shaking your entire house and causing you to stiffen. Stupid weather... you couldn't believe it. Why did it have to rain on Halloween night?!

"So much for trick-or-treaters..." you sighed sadly, looking at the large bowl of candy on the table. Your mom and dad had left earlier for a Halloween party, so you told them that you would distribute the candy. You never cared for trick-or-treating anyway. You then looked at yourself in the mirror. You had even put on a costume for the kids. It was a witch costume that you had worn for a couple years now, but you didn't mind. You could hear the rain beating down on your house.

"I guess I can call it a night..." you said to yourself. Suddenly, there was a loud rapping on your front door, making you jump. That couldn't be a trick-or-treater, right?! A person would have to be crazy to be out in this weather!

"HEY! OPEN UP! IT'S AL! AND THIS WEATHER TOTALLY SUCKS! LET ME IN!"

You face-palmed. Yep... Alfred definitely counts as crazy. You rushed to open the door and Alfred wrapped you in a wet, bone-crushing hug before you even got a chance to look at his face.

"GAAAH! A-ALFRED, YOU'RE FREEZING!"

"I KNOW! IT'S SO COLD OUTSIDE!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"But you're warm..."

"And I'd like to keep it that way," you mumbled. Alfred slowly let you go, and stepped back. He took off his wet jacket to reveal that he was wearing a suit. You blinked. A _suit_? Alfred hates suits. "What are you wearing?"

"Can't you recognize a hero when you see one?" he asked, opening the front of his suit to reveal a Superman t-shirt. You suppressed a laugh.

"Should I call you Clark?"

"Only if I can call you Lois..."

You blushed, but tried to shake it off. Alfred was one of your oldest, closest friends... at least, you kept telling yourself that. Though over the years, you started developing different feelings. Alfred had grown up and so had you, but there was no way he liked you like that, right? He only considers you a friend, _right_?! "Why on earth did you come over, Alfred? It's awful outside- you could catch pneumonia!"

"I couldn't let my best friend stay home by herself on Halloween! Besides, a little rain is nothing! I never get sick!"

You rolled your eyes. "You do know that you're not really Superman, right?" you mumbled to the floor.

"Maybe..." said Alfred as he stepped closer to you, making you look up at him and you realized just how close he was. "But even if I'm not, I'll always come to your rescue, __________," he said, his hand brushing a piece of stray hair out of your face. "Man, I really did get you wet, didn't I?"

WHAT?! That's when you realized that he was talking about your costume. Of course he was talking about your costume, you perv! What were you thinking?!

"Yeah, you did... I'm gonna go change before I start to freeze," you said, beginning to feel the water soak through your costume. 

"I'm sorry... it's a shame. You look so cute as a little witch!" he teased, only sending more blood to your cheeks. 

"Idiot... I'm not cute," you mumbled. You hurried to your room. Well, this was unexpected. Why did Alfred just decide to show up? And why was he acting so... _flirty_?! You began to change, trying to take your mind off of things. You put on your favorite pair of comfy clothes. _Was Alfred doing this on purpose?_ you wondered. Was he teasing you, knowing it would make you flustered?! _Well, two can play at that game_ , you smirked.

When you returned to the living room, the TV was on, and Alfred was on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a blanket. He had taken off his suit, now wearing the Superman t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "You're just in time! I brought some scary movies for us to watch!" he exclaimed. You sighed. You were used to scary movie nights with Alfred. They always started off fine, but they usually ended with Alfred clinging to a pillow for dear life. Thunder crackled outside once more, making you jump. "Already scared, huh?" Alfred smirked.

"Of course not!" you replied, sitting down next to Alfred and huddling under the blanket. He put his arm around you, another weird move. But instead of panicking, you cuddled into him, equally catching him by surprise. How do you like that, Alfred? Only, your plan began to backfire as you realized just how nice it felt to be in Alfred's grasp. He was so warm, and his arms were so- NO. Stop it, you scolded at yourself.

"Let's get this movie started!" Alfred exclaimed, pressing play. The movie began. It was called Revenge of the Werewolf Zombies 3. This wasn't gonna end well... you already knew his answer, but you had to ask.

"Are you sure you wanna watch this? I mean, I know that scary movies always-" He put his hand up to your lips. 

"Finish that sentence... and you don't get any popcorn," he said, pushing a piece of popcorn against your lips, which you let him pop in and you chewed slowly. "Now, when you get too scared, just let your hero know!" Alfred exclaimed.

"We'll see who ends up being the hero..." you mumbled. A half an hour into the movie and it had been nothing but gore, gore... and more gore. The werewolf zombies were massacring an entire town. Meanwhile, Alfred's hand had continuously tightened around your shoulder. It was almost to the point that it was uncomfortable.

"NO, CASEY! DON'T GO IN THE WAREHOUSE! THE WEREWOLF ZOMBIES ARE IN THERE! AND THEY'LL TOTALLY KILL YOU, SO STOP!" Alfred yelled at the television.

"We can turn it off if you-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Before you even got a chance to realize that the werewolf zombies had torn Casey apart, Alfred wrapped his arms around you and pulled you up onto his lap, holding you against his chest.

"A-Alfred, what the-?!"

"DON'T WORRY! I know you're scared, but I'll hold on to you!" he practically yelled, his eyes still glued to the TV. You guessed that you were gonna have to be his pillow tonight... did he even realize what he was doing?! No, stay calm... there was no use trying to squirm out of his grasp. First of all, you knew that it was hopeless to try to make his strong arms budge. And secondly, you were pretty comfortable being held against him. He was so warm and you felt so secure.

So there you were, sitting sideways on your "best friend's" lap. You took the opportunity to rest your head against his chest... 

Boy, was that a mistake.

That's when you realized just how tight his Superman t-shirt was on him. Even in the dim light of the movie, you could clearly see the definitions of his muscles under the shirt. You found yourself blushing again... since when did Alfred get so buff?!

Even his arms were all muscle... which made NO sense! Alfred was possibly one of the biggest gluttons you knew! He ate all the time, yet... before you even realized what you were doing, you ran your hand down the middle of his chest and down to his abs. You let your hand rest there for a moment, feeling what was sure to be a six pack underneath the thin material.

"Um... __________?"

His voice was enough to pull you out of your fascination. You froze, realizing what you had been doing. _Oh my god, I was feeling him up!_ you thought.

"I- uh..." you looked up at him, his blue eyes making you lose focus. You two were so close... you had never been so close to him! "I was just- there was something on your shirt!" you said, pulling your hand off of his abs and pretending to toss something on the floor.

"Oh, really? Thanks," he said, sounding disappointed. He returned his attention back to the movie and held you closer. Suddenly, it felt like you were burning in his grasp. You began to hear the movie again. 

"Oh no... I can't get out! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! THEY'RE COMING!"

Lightning flashed, lighting up your entire living room. You turned your head towards the television. A werewolf zombie was banging on the entrance to the victims shed and just as it broke through, the loudest crack of thunder of the entire night rattled your house. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

You realized that the screaming wasn't from the TV. Both you and Alfred had been caught by surprise by the weather. Your arms had wrapped around him, and you buried your face into the crook of his neck. The next thing you realized was that only the sound you could hear was that of the pouring rain and Alfred's heart. You slowly lifted your head to realize that you were surrounded by total darkness. The power must've gone out... normally, your fear of the dark would have rendered you helpless, but... _he_ was here.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine... we just lost power," you replied, unconsciously snuggling closer to him.

"What a bummer... so much for our movie marathon," he said, though he really didn't sound that bummed. More lightning flashed again, making you stiffen. You heard Alfred chuckle, then he began moving his hand up and down your back. "You really don't like thunderstorms, do you?" he asked. 

"Not really," you replied softly. His hands felt so nice! Suddenly you felt him shifting under you. He put one arm under your legs and another under your torso. He stood up as if you weighed nothing. "Al- Alfred? What are you doing?!" you asked, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Taking you to your room, silly. You don't have any windows in there, so that way you don't have to see the lightning," he said.

"I could walk there myself..."

"But what if you tripped or ran into something?"

"The same thing could happen to you... especially since you don't live here and you're in the dark."

"Are you kidding?! Heroes don't-" BANG. Alfred took in a sharp breath. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! My toe!" he cried. 

"What were you saying, _hero_?" you teased. 

"Shut up..." he groaned, as he staggered to your room. He placed you on your bed... your cold, empty bed. "Well, that's better! Now you don't have to see the lightning. I'll go back in the living room and sleep on the couch," he said, turning and walking away. You already missed his touch. Missed his warmth. Missed _him_. Thunder rumbled once more. 

"W- Wait! Don't go!" You could faintly make out his silhouette as he stopped and turned towards you. "I mean... I just... I feel safer when you're with me," you said, your voice barely above a whisper.

"Really?" he asked. His voice sounded different. Lower? Your stomach did flips as he walked towards you. You felt him lay down on your bed. "Come here," he said. You snuggled in-between him and his arm, wrapping your arm around his chest. "How do I make you feel safer?" he asked. You felt yourself getting warm again. _Really_ warm. 

"Because," you mumbled. He chuckled.

"I won't leave you alone until you tell me why," he teased.

"B-Because... you're my hero," you said softly. You felt Alfred stiffen beneath you. And his lack of response was making you anxious. "Al?"

Before you could even process what was going on, Alfred was hovering over top of you. His face only inches away from yours. 

"I love you so much," he said, as his lips met yours for the first time. And it was like they were made for each other. You had dreamed of what his lips would feel like, but your dreams were nothing compared to this. You both broke apart, breathing heavily.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally got this idea after watching the episode where America makes Japan watch scary movies with him.
> 
> Hetalia © Himaruya


	2. Part II

"I love you too," you murmured, wrapping your arms around his neck and bringing him down for another kiss. You couldn't help it. There was not a single part of you that didn't want to be touched by him. You felt his tongue pushing against your lips. You only hesitated for a second, but then allowed him roam around your mouth. Soon, your tongues were dancing together, fighting for dominance. You pulled apart once more, this time you both gasped for breath.

"Now, how can I be the hero if you don't let me do all the work?" Alfred asked. Seeing him like this drove you mad... his hair was in his face, not to mention you were trapped by his arms on either side of you. One of his knees was in-between your legs, you had just noticed. And his damned chest was taunting you again! You leaned up to kiss him, while your hands explored his chest, looking for the hem of his shirt.

"Then what fun would I have?" you asked, having found the end of his shirt. You pulled it up and over his head, ruffling his hair in the process. The shirt fell out of your hands as your eyes met his body. You couldn't help but reach out to touch him, your hands running up and down his torso. A heat ignited in you unlike any other. It started at your core and spread throughout your entire body. And unbearable heat. A needing heat.

"D-Damn it, Al... really?"

Your eyes wondered back up to his face, and you were shocked to see that he was smirking. His lips crashed onto yours, much more forceful than the previous time, but it didn't last as long. 

"What kind of hero would I be if I wasn't strong?" he practically growled in your ear, taking hold of your wrists and pinning them over your head. He kept them in place with one hand. The heat in your core seared. "Let me show you what fun you can have..." he murmured huskily. He began kissing you at your lips, and then he began to move, sending kisses down your jaw, to your ear, and down your neck. Then he started sucking on one spot, making you gasp in surprise. That, along with his free hand dancing up and down your side and playing with the elastic of your panties was enough to drive you mad.

The moan that you had been trying to suppress left your lips, making Alfred stop. You could practically feel him smirking against your skin. "Having fun yet?" he growled, feeling his hot breath against your neck. This was too crazy... who was this guy and what had he done with Alfred?! But you wouldn't give in to him that easily...

"Hardly," you replied. 

"Well then... I'll have to fix that."

His hand released your wrists and made its way down to the bottom of your shirt, beginning to lift it off. You hesitated for a moment, but lifted your arms despite the voice in your head that wanted you to stay clothed. The next thing you knew, you were laying before Alfred in your bra. You turned your head, looking anywhere but in his eyes. You could feel his gaze on you... you were burning under his scrutiny. Compared to his body, which was sculpted like Superman's, you felt so plain. 

"Hey," he said. You felt his hand on your face, catching you by surprise as he turned your head to make you look at him. He was smiling. A soft, genuine smile that made your heart flutter. "Don't be embarrassed. Not in front of me, okay?"

Another heat burned within you. How? How on Earth did he always know what you were thinking? He read you like a book!

"How can I help it? You're so..." you found yourself at a loss for words. What was the best way to tell your "best friend" how sexy you thought he was? You'd think about it later. "And I'm just so—mmf!"

Alfred's lips collided with yours, cutting you off. This time, before breaking away he sucked on your lip. Why did everything he do feel so good?! He broke away and rested his forehead on yours. 

"Don't be silly... you're absolutely perfect and I wouldn't change a thing about you. So please... trust me," he said. He pulled your bottoms off with ease, revealing your panties. He rubbed his hands up and down your legs. His hands were so large and strong. His hands snaked under you, pulling you up and against his chest. You sat in his lap, blushing like mad when you realized you had wrapped your legs around him. One of his hands rested on the small of your back, rubbing small circles into it with his thumb. His other hand played with the straps of your bra.

"If you don't wanna go that far, I won't be mad. I understand. We could just go back to cuddling. But for some reason, I want to touch every part of you right now... just know that I'll never judge you for who you are. I'm willing to wait if it's what you want," he said. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pushing yourself and burying your face against him.

"I trust you, Alfred."

The hand that had been playing with your bra strap made its way to the clasp. First try? No. Second try? Almost. You chuckled, smiling against Alfred's chest. 

"Seriously, what's with these things?"

"Why don't you use both hands?" you smiled.

"What kind of hero uses both hands?!" Alfred replied, sounding a little offended. Another click and your bra was loose. "Told ya..." Alfred smirked. Slowly, you unwound your arms from his neck. Well, this was it... you hesitantly let your bra fall, down your arms and to the floor. Alfred's hands traveled down your sides, tickling you every now and again until his hands were around your butt. You wrapped your arms and legs around him as he lifted you up for another kiss. You loved being against him, skin against skin. Your fingers found their way into his messy golden locks. His hair was so soft and you loved the way it felt in your hands. With a strong arm still wrapped around you, Alfred began lowering you back down onto the bed. When Alfred began breaking the kiss off, you lightly gripped his hair and pulled him back in, making him moan in surprise. You felt one of his hands gliding up your stomach, sending chills down your spine. What you didn't expect was him grabbing your boob, his thumb massaging your pert nipple in the process, sending waves of pleasure coursing through your body. You gasped, throwing your head back and your back arching.

"Don't get greedy..." Alfred growled in your ear, as he lowered his head on to your other breast and began sucking on it.

"A— AAH!" you moaned. The heat that you felt in your core was nearly unbearable as more and more pleasure pulsed within you. You couldn't think. You couldn't want. There was only a constant, unrelenting need for release. And just when you thought that release would come, with a small pop, Alfred's mouth and hand broke away from your chest. You were left a trembling heap, panting in Alfred's wake. This was unlike anything you had experienced. Alfred's eyes were glued on you, as he smiled at the way you looked beneath him... a shaky, horny mess.

"You're just gonna leave me like this? I never knew you could be so cruel, Alfred," you panted, avoiding his eyes. You heard him laugh... a short, dark laugh.

"Don't be an idiot... I'm not done with you yet," he said huskily, another searing heat pulsing through you. Honestly, you had never been so intimidated by Alfred in your life. But you had also never been so sure of anything as you were of Alfred at this moment. Alfred lowered himself onto you, kissing each of your breasts and then traveling down your stomach, until you felt a tugging on your panties and the slightest bit of stubble on the inside of your leg. Alfred had taken hold of your panties with his teeth... his teeth! He began pulling them down your legs, all while unconsciously tickling you with the small amount of stubble on his chin. You helped him at the very end, slipping your feet out of the cloth. Alfred took your panties in his hands.

"Damn... these panties are totally soaked! Why didn't you tell me that you thought I was so sexy?" he teased. You sat up and began sending kisses down his chest.

"Alfred Jones... you are... the sexiest man... I've ever seen," you said in-between kisses. Your fingers played with the elastic of his sweatpants and slowly began pulling them down. But Alfred stopped you, grabbing your hands. 

"Didn't I tell you? I'm not done with you yet."

He crashed his lips onto yours, pushing you back down. With one of his hands on your breast and another massaging the inside of your leg, you were in pure bliss. You wanted him to touch every part of your body. He broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down your stomach once more. Both of his hands rested on the insides of your legs, pushing them apart. Your heart raced. This was it. You had never been so close to a person like this. And Alfred knew that. He lifted one of your legs onto his shoulder, holding you in place.

"Just relax, ________," he said, lowering his head. You felt as he started low, his tongue slowly licking up your lips and to that little bundle of nerves. It sent fire through your body as you entered a state of complete euphoria. It was too much. You tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he held you tight. You couldn't even budge. You could practically feel him smirking against you like he had won. But he hadn't won yet. Alfred began nipping and sucking on your core.

"AAAH!" you moaned. If Alfred hadn't been holding you down, you very easily could have bucked your hips into his face. But that didn't stop you from locking your fingers into his hair. "Harder..." you moaned. Alfred did so, as if on cue. The feeling was even more intense and your breaths came out shorter and shorter until you were panting, begging for release. It was so close. 

"Al— Alfred!" you moaned, clenching your fingers in his hair as he continued to fuck you with his tongue. Your release was so close, but you never wanted this feeling to end. You couldn't stop moaning now. You were completely at his mercy, baring all that you were. This was it. The climax was coming. "Ahhh— ALFRED!" you cried, pulling his hair probably a lot harder than you should have been. But you didn't care. Soon, you're body went completely lax with pleasure. Alfred pulled himself up, wearing a sadistic smirk.

"Promise me that you'll always cry my name out like that," he said, casually wiping his mouth. It took all that was left in you to pull yourself up and wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss. He brought himself back up, wrapping his arms around you and deepening the kiss. Your hands trailed along his chest and down his abs. That is, until you reached his stupid pants again. Now, how was that fair? You were completely naked while he still had on his pants?! You grabbed the material in your hands and began to pull it down. That was, until you realized how prominent his dick was. He was hard, no doubt about it. Probably painfully so. But you swallowed your intimidation and pulled down his pants, revealing his boxers.

"And what are you doing?" he asked, running his fingers through your hair. You looked up at him and then swallowed your insecurities.

"Pay back," you said, your eyes glued to the bulge in his boxers. All while giving yourself a mental pep talk.

Okay, relax. So what if I've never given a blowjob before? I mean, it can't be that hard, right? But if it is, I could just make Alfred feel uncomfortable! I probably can't even fit the whole thing in my mouth!

Looking more closely, you confirmed. I'd choke! you panicked. 

"Listen, ________. I did what I just did because I wanted too. You don't need to feel like you need to pay me back or anything. I am a hero, after all. No thanks necessary!"

"Alfred Jones... lay down and shut up," you said, reaching your resolve. You were gonna do this. You wanted to, at least for Alfred's sake. He was getting a 'thank you' whether he wanted it or not. But that didn't make you feel any better as far as execution.

"So, you're gonna boss me around now?" Alfred asked slyly. 

"That's right. So don't even try to talk me out of it," you answered sharply, as Alfred took your previous spot, lying on the bed. You hovered above him, locking his lips with yours. You couldn't get enough of his lips. The word "passionate" didn't do him justice. You broke away from him, trailing kisses down his chest. He was breathing heavily, chuckling as he did so.

"You're so sexy when you take charge," he breathed. You smirked against him.

"I haven't taken charge yet," you replied, as your fingers intertwined with the elastic of his boxers. You took in a deep breath. This was it. Now or never... with shaky hands, you pulled down the final piece of clothing standing in-between you two.

You froze, gaping at his erect member for a bit longer than you should have. What little confidence you had gained blew out the window. You had no idea how to pleasure him! And what if you were just flat out bad? Alfred may never wanna be with you again!

"I was always told that it's rude to stare."

You felt a fire in your cheeks unlike any other as you locked eyes with Alfred. "I-I-I'm sorry, I just—" you stumbled over your words. "I just... I wanna make you feel good, b-but I don't— I don't wanna end up hurting you! What if I'm really bad at— mmf!"

Alfred sat up, grabbing your face in his hands and kissing you once more. You completely lost your train of thought.

"You could never hurt me," he murmured huskily into your ear. "Just don't use your teeth. I'll tell you if something is wrong, okay? But don't push yourself if you're not ready. I won't judge you for it," he said, still holding your head in his hands. You were so embarrassed. With him, you felt like such a child. His rubbed his thumb against your cheek, and you suddenly felt a wetness there that you hadn't felt before. "A blowjob is nothing worth crying over," he smiled. Your eyes widened.

"I- I was NOT crying!" you exclaimed, pulling your face out of his hands. "Just lay b-back down."

You took deep breaths as you lowered yourself down between his legs. You were done with procrastinating. Starting as his base, you slowly licked all the way up his shaft then took his head into your mouth. The taste was strange and unfamiliar, but you found that you could easily tolerate it. You listened as Alfred took in a sharp intake of air, a soft moan escaping his lips. Is that what you sounded like? The sound was intoxicating, and you wanted him to do it more.

"Ah!" Alfred gasped and threw his head back, bucking his hips. With your free hand, you tried your best to hold him down.

Closing your eyes, you took more of him into your mouth. And what you couldn't take in, you held in your hand, stroking him from the shuddering, twitching base. Alfred's breathing began to hitch. You slowly started bobbing up and down. Alfred's moans only excited you even more. And you loved it. Each sound he was making was because of you. With each moan, you quickened your pace. 

"Ah... faster," Alfred practically whined, catching you by surprise. But you did so. Alfred's hands gripped at your bed sheets. It was obvious he was having a hard time staying still. But you continued, bobbing and sucking as hard as you could.

"________!" he exclaimed. Your name. He called out your name. Hearing him call your name in such a fit of passion was greater than any sound you could think of. And you wanted to hear him cry your name again. No, you needed to hear it again.

You bobbed your head as fast as you could. Even with your hands on his hips, you couldn't keep him still. And try as he might, he frequently caught himself bucking into your mouth.

"Nng... ________, pull off," he uttered. No. You would see this through. You continued your ministrations until—

"________!"

With a final buck of his hips, Alfred emptied his seed deep within your throat. You didn't taste much of him, but what you did taste wasn't awful. With a small 'pop', you raised your mouth off of him.

His body was completely lax as he breathed heavily. You wiped your mouth off with the back of your hand. Alfred's eyes were clouded over with lust as he motioned for you to come closer. You got back up on your knees and kissed him all the way up his chest. When you reached his nipple, you flicked it with your tongue, receiving a moan in return. He stopped you though, bringing his hand under your chin and pulling your face closer to his. As soon as your lips touched, a strong arm wrapped around you and your bodies collided. You loved feeling him beneath you. You kept kissing until you both needed to breathe. The arm around you tightened and before you knew, your back was on the bed again, Alfred above you. He lowered his mouth to your ear.

"________?" he moaned huskily in your ear and you felt the heat in your core return with a vengeance. 

"Y-Yes?" you asked, shakily. You couldn't believe the effect he had on you.

"I love you… so much," he breathed, nipping at your ear.

"Nng... I love you too," you whimpered, the heat inside you throbbing in pleasure. 

"Tell me what you want me to do to you?" he asked, sending kisses down your neck again. You couldn't stop the moans and whimpers from escaping you. "I need to hear you say it," he growled. He started sucking on that spot near your neck again. 

"Alfred!" you cried, wrapping your arms around his neck and your fingers into his hair. "Alfred, I want you," you said, tugging on his hair and meeting his lips once more. "I want every part of you..." you said, grinding yourself against him. He grunted at your touch. You could feel his length growing against you. You had enough of this. "I want you to love me," you panted, and then pulled his head down so your lips grazed his ear as you spoke. "I want you to fuck me," you whispered. 

Alfred panted heavily, but even in the darkness you could see his lips curl into a smile. "I'll do all that and more."

He attacked you with kisses and love bites. Pleasure pulsed within every inch of you. You just wanted release, and you didn't care how you got it. Alfred slipped his hand in between your legs and began rubbing circles on your clit. You squealed and squirmed in surprise, but he held you tight.

"Don't even think that you can get away from me now," he growled, removing his hand and sucking your juices off of his fingers. "You're so wet... and you taste so sweet. I just wanna devour you," he said, spreading your legs. You wrapped your legs around him as he positioned himself at your entrance. Just feeling him there was enough to put your senses on overdrive.

"If I hurt you, don't be afraid to tell me," he murmured. You nodded in the dark, biting your lip. Your heart was racing at a pace that was sure to be deadly. 

Alfred began entering you slowly. Your breathing caught, not used to his presence. He continued until an awful pain ripped through you, making you cry out, clutching onto Alfred. 

"________! Should I sto—?"

"No!" you cried, almost too desperately. "No, j-just... keep going," you whimpered. Alfred did so, and you winced as you felt him going deeper and deeper into you.

"Just hang in there... I'll make you feel better, I promise," he said, kissing away the tears that had seeped from your eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm so weak," you moaned.

"You're not weak. And even if you were—" Alfred wrapped you in his arms and pulled you into his lap, thrusting as the rest of his length entered you. You cried out, only to be cut off by his lips on yours. You gripped on to him for dear life. This feeling was so foreign to you. You were completely filled by Alfred. You both broke apart, panting wildly. 

"Nng... even if you were weak," Alfred continued, wrapping his arms around you. "It— it wouldn't matter b-because I'd always be here to save you," he said, his voice strained. "D-Damn... you're so tight and hot I can hardly stand it. You need to relax."

Lying back down on the bed, you adjusted to him. It was still a bit uncomfortable though. "Move," you pleaded. Alfred did so, probably pulling about halfway out before shoving back in. You cried out again, and he thrust again. And the more he did so, the more you became accustomed to him. The initial pain you felt had already faded, being replaced by the pleasurable sense of being filled and having him inside you, a feeling that you were quickly becoming just a little too addicted to. You wanted him deeper... harder... faster.

As if reading your mind, Alfred picked up the pace. The pain was long gone, replaced by nothing but pure, blissful pleasure. You never wanted this to stop. With every thrust, Alfred grunted huskily while you couldn't stop your moans from escaping. There was a pulsating fire in you that grew and grew with every thrust. 

"AH— ALFRED!" you cried as he also began playing with your clit, his thumb rubbing it in small circles.

"________... you feel... so fucking fantastic," he said, ravaging you mouth with kisses that you eagerly returned. Your fingernails dug into his back. A tight feeling coiled in your abdomen, causing your body to clench, and you began slamming your hips down on Alfred's, meeting his thrusts with your own, at a more desperate pace than before. This much pleasure drove you mad. You were addicted to feeling him so deep within you.

"A-Alfred, I'm—!"

"I know. I know," he said hoarsely as he kissed your body, wherever he could. Alfred then continued his thrusting, groaning, "God, ________…"

"ALFRED!" Your eyes opened wide, rolling to the back of your head. You grinded your hips against Alfred's one final time, throwing your head back and letting out a soft, choked cry as you rode out your orgasm to its fullest. 

"________!" Alfred cried. You gasped, arching your back as you felt yourself get filled by him. You both panted wildly, fighting to catch your breath. Alfred pulled out of you, making you pout. He collapsed next to you on the bed, his strong arms pulling you close as he kissed you softly on the back of your neck. You loved feeling his muscles against your bare skin.

And without another word, you both quickly fell asleep, holding onto each other. You and your hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also originally posted on dA, but got taken down a pretty long while ago... I feel pretty bad for my followers there. I've been terrible at writing these days and my dA account has pretty much been inactive for a couple years... forgive me.


End file.
